


Плата

by fandom OE Yuh 2020 (fandom_aeternaiuh_2020)



Series: Визуал высокого рейтинга, талигойский юг [13]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Gunshot Wounds
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_aeternaiuh_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20Yuh%202020
Summary: Автор черпал вдохновление в "Песни мертвых" Редьярда Киплинга
Series: Визуал высокого рейтинга, талигойский юг [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904323
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020





	Плата

**Author's Note:**

> Автор черпал вдохновление в "Песни мертвых" Редьярда Киплинга

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/bc/ed/jr3QdomY_o.jpg)


End file.
